


In Hallways

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Season 5/6, diana needs to take a hint, mulder and scully love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: What would have happened if Mulder and Scully were already in a relationship when Diana came back?





	In Hallways

“You’re fucking all your partners, Fox?” Diana glares at him, amusement and annoyance fighting for dominance in her voice.

“Excuse me?” He grabs her arm, not gently, and drags her into a corner. His body is too close to hers and he can smell her; she hasn’t changed her perfume. She’s the same woman who left him years ago.

“I saw the way you looked at… what’s her name?”

“You know very well what her name is,” Mulder growls.

“Her name isn’t on the door,” Diana says, smiling innocently, showing her white teeth. “It must have slipped my mind.”

“Agent Scully and I are a team.” He needs to get her a name plate and soon. But right now he needs to get rid of Diana.

“We used to be a team, didn’t we?” Her hand is on his arm and just for a second he is a younger version of himself, bright-eyed and ready to take on the truth and everyone who stands in the way. It has always been easy with Diana. When he thinks about her – he hasn’t, not in a long time – that’s the word that comes to mind. Easy. Working with her was simple; she followed his lead, agreed with him on everything. In bed, too. She knew when to push him and when to reign him in. Easily. Glancing at her now, he tries to remember if they’ve ever been happy together.

“That was in the past, Diana. You left.”

“And you found a new partner. In every sense of the word. Oh, there she is. Agent Scully, over here!” Diana waves Scully over; Mulder recognizes the clack of her heels. Today they sound angry. Diana’s hand is still on his arm, a gesture that’s too intimate. Yet, he doesn’t move it away as he turns to Scully, giving her a small smile, silently asking her to help him out.

“We were just talking about you.” Diana’s voice is pure sugar, as is her smile. Mulder feels queasy, wants her to leave. Her scent is overwhelming, making him dizzy. Her hand on him is heavy. He moves closer to Scully and it slips away.

“Were you?” Scully. Oh, his Scully. She’s standing there, stoically staring at the other woman. He’s told her about her one night. The obligatory talk about the ones that came before. She’d had her hand on his chest, absent-mindedly playing with his chest hair. She likes to do that. Apart from Phoebe, Diana had been his only serious relationship. No one before them mattered. Now that he is with Scully, no one else matters. No one compares. He is in love with her. He’s known for a while, but hasn’t told her yet. Not in as many words. He won’t do it now with Diana around. As much as he wants her to know it.

“Just some chit chat, you know how it is.” He watches Scully nod and glance at him. He senses her discomfort but knows that Diana can’t. She doesn’t know Scully like he does. She thinks she knows him, though. In the past she did; he’s not the same man he was back then.

“Mulder, I wanted to go over this case-” Diana pries the file out of Scully’s hands and reads quickly, thumbing through the pages.

“This does sound interesting, Fox.” He takes the file from her and hands it back to Scully without even glancing at it. His eyes are on Diana. He should have made it clear right away; he’s off the market. Has been ever since Scully walked into his office, shook his hand and disagreed with him on everything he said. A part of him wants to let Diana in, let her be a part of his life again. Her eyes are dark pools; he used to get lost in them on nights they were working late. But that doesn’t happen anymore. Looking at her now, into the same eyes, he doesn’t know if he can trust her. He feels Scully’s presence close and that’s what grounds him. His trust, all of it, lies with her.

“I’m sure Scully will tell me all about it, Diana. If you’d excuse us now?” The woman he once considered spending the rest of his life with regards him with wary eyes. There’s still fight in her; she won’t give up, not yet. She nods curtly at the both of them before she trots off. Mulder watches her, even feels a pang of something as her hips sway from side to side in that same way it always has.

“What was that?” Scully says, her voice full of confusion.

“Nothing to worry about,” he assures her with a smile. He has the overwhelming desire to kiss her right here in the middle of the Hoover building. He knows he can’t. Instead, he puts his hand on the small of her back and leads her to the elevator. There are questions swirling around Scully’s mind; he can practically hear them buzzing about her. He gently pushes her into the elevator, invades her personal space and grins. Mulder glances at the security camera, doesn’t give a damn, and presses his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

“Mulder!”

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” He wipes his lips, waits for Scully to keep him guessing, to keep him working hard to earn his place by her side.


End file.
